A Queen's Happy Ending
by longlivetheEvilQueen
Summary: How do you feel about writing a prompt where Regina adopts Emma or Emma comes through the curse and is in regina's house in storybrooke so regina raises her and Ingrid comes along when Emma is still young, 6 or 7, and they slowly become a little family unit -Gravity In the Air (story request)
1. Chapter 1

**This story was requested by** **Gravity In the Air** **. I really, really hope you like it! ^.^**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters. DX**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 1-**

Snow White leaned heavily on the doorframe to the room that was supposed to belong to her newborn daughter. She gasped. Lying, bleeding and unconsious, on the floor was her one True Love. Prince Charming.

She stumbled to him, her body weak from childbirth. Pulling David into her arms, the brunette looked up at the small wardrobe. The door was closed and locked.

"You made it. She got away," Snow let out a long breath, her shoulders slumping from relief, "Our daughter is safe." She smiled sadly down at the man she loved.

Clack, clack, the sound of heels sounded closely from outside the room. "Look what we have here." Regina, The Evil Queen in all of her glory strolled into the room, a satisfied smirk on her lips.

Snow lifted her eyes to the Queen's harsh, chocolate brown eyes. "You're to late. She got away," Snow grinned tiredly at the scowl that transformed the older brunette's face, "Our Emma got away."

"Check the wardrobe." Regina snapped to one of her soldiers, a frown marring her face.

The black clad knight marched over to the miniature wardrobe, kneeled down and unlatched the doors. The entire room was silent. The man stood, his back to the younger brunette.

Standing before his Queen he held out a tiny, wiggling bundle.

Regina grinned. Taking the newborn into her arms, she stroked a finger down the side of the child's face causing little blue-green eyes to open and meet brown.

"No! She was in the wardorobe! It was supposed to take her someplace safe!" Snow was frantic, her eyes wide and her skin becoming more pale. "Please, please Regina don't hurt her. She has done nothing to you. Please!"

Regina laughed, causing a toothless smile from the baby. Regina stroked a small cheek again, smiling at the defenseless child, "You are the one I want to hurt Snow. Not an innocent child. No, I will not hurt _MY_ child. You see, where we're all going, no one will have a happy ending but me. And my new daughter."

Snow's eyes widened even further. No, she mouthed unable to find her voice.

The ceiling and walls started to crumble. The wind picked up, throwing chunks of stone through the air like childrens building blocks. Shards of colored glass flew around the royals.

Purple smoke filled the room, encasing everyone in the realm.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina sat up and looked around. She was in a bed, wearing gray silk pajamas. The brunette reached up feeling that most of her hair was gone.

She grinned, _"A new hairstyle for a new life,"_ she thought looking around her room. The former Queen waltzed over to the window and gazed out upon the town she had created.

"It worked." She said, a triumphant smirk on her face, her brown eyes shining with unbridled glee.

Regina turned and left the room intent on exploring her new home. When she was almost to the stairs, she heard a quiet whimpering.

The brunette opened the door on her right. Inside there was a changing table to her right, the curtians of the window were open letting the early morning sun shine in. In the middle of the room was a large dark brown baby crib.

The wimpering grew louder as she approached. Regina peered into the crib, watery blue-green eyes blinked at her. Emma's crys grew louder, waving her tiny fists in the air.

"What do you want, little one?" Regina reached into the crib placing her hand on Emma's small belly. "Why are you crying?"

Emma hiccuped, little tears falling down her cheeks. She reached out, her little fingers wrapping around one of Regina's larger ones.

"What is it Emma." Regina impatiently said. Reaching into the crib she lifted the tiny body into her arms. Emma cuddled into her, her cries softening into small sniffles and hiccups.

Regina's eyes widened, "You just wanted to be held, didn't you." Regina softly whispered in awe. "You didn't want to be alone, am I right my little princess?"

Emma blinked, smiling up at her new mama. Her little fist patted Regina's hand that still rested on her belly.

A soft smile spread slowly across the brunette's face, her chocolate brown eyes were warm and gentle. "That's right, little princess, I've got you. Mama's got you, and she's never going to let you go, or let anyone hurt you. I promise you my little Emma, you will never be alone." Regina spoke softly, cradling the smiling baby to her chest.

"I will always be here for you my little princess." Regina swore, laying a kiss on Emma's little forehead.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **To be continued!**

 **Thank you for reading! :)**


	2. New Shop

**Hey, next chapter up. I had help from Gravity In The Air in planning this story, so thank you for the help! I really, really hope you guys enjoy the chapter! XD**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 **-Chapter 2-**

Four Years Later

Regina strutted down the sidewalk, Emma was hopping along beside her jumping over the cracks. The brunette paused and looked down at the small girl. She was standing right next to the crease in the cement, her knees bent and the tip of her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth.

Regina chuckled lightly, a small smile curling a corner of her lips. "What on Earth are you doing sweet girl?"

Emma looked up, little blue-green eyes meeting brown, "I jumpin, ober da cracks Mama."

"Yes, I see that Emma. But _why_ are you jumping over the cracks?" Regina crouched down to Emma's eye level, placing a hand over one of the girl's shoulders.

"Lewoy. He...he said dat if I stepped on one dat it would break you. I no wanna bweak you Mama." Emma frowned, and dug the toe of her shoe into the ground.

"Emma, that's just a silly superstition. Stepping on a crack won't hurt me." Regina cupped the toddler's cheek in a hand.

" You pwomise?"

"I promise my sweet girl it won't hurt me. Besides, it would take alot more than a crack in the cement to hurt me."

Emma grinned her eyes lighting up, "Otay!"

The window of the building next to them lit up. The lights inside turning on for the first time since the curse was cast. The Ice Cream shop was open.

Emma grabbed Regina's sleeve and pulled tugging her along towards the shop.

"Ice cweam Mama!" She pulled on Regina's sleeve again with both hands, "C'mon Mama! Me wanna see!" Emma let go of the brunette's blazer and pressed her face against the the glass door. Her bright eyes widened, and her nose was smashed up against the door, her hands framed her face as she gazed in.

Regina scowled, and grabbed Emma's hand, "Why don't we go inside and take a look around sweet girl."

Emma shouted happily and quickly followed Regina inside. A bell, attached to the door, rang as they walked in. A tall, blue eyed, blonde woman walked through the door behind the counter. The woman smiled brightly, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

Emma ran up to the counter, a wide grin on her face, "Hi! Me Emma and dis my Mama! We here fow ice cweam! Who you?" Emma hurridly said, bouncing around in excitment.

"My name is Ingrid. It's nice to meet you little one." The older blonde leaned on the counter and smiled down at Emma, "What is your favorite flavor of ice cream little one?"

"Chocolate!" the four year old shouted grabbing onto the edge of the counter, trying to look above it.

"Wait a moment dear," Regina laid a hand on top of the smaller blondes head, "I am Regina, The mayor of this town. I was not notified that someone was opening a shop here." Regina's eyes narrowed on Ingrid, her free hand resting on her hip.

Ingrid blinked rapidly, "Well, I brought the property and the upstairs apartment from a Mister Gold. I was told that I could do whatever I wish with the building. I wasn't aware that I needed to tell the town hall about it." The older blonde frowned, wringing her hands nervously. She had worked hard to open the ice cream shop, she didn't want to dely the opening any longer than she already had.

Regina cleared her throat. She felt guilty that she had worried the woman.

"Well, I know about it now. I'll have the proper paperwork you will need to fill out sent here to you. I ask that you deliver it back as soon as possible. But for now don't worry about it, just go about this bussiness as you were planning."

A light brown haired, hazel eyed boy walked into the room, his hands filled with a dozen or so bowls, "Miss Ingrid, I found the bowls you were looking for."

"Peter, how many times do I have to tell you to call me mom, mother, or even Aunt Ingrid. Anything but Miss Ingrid, it makes me sound old." Ingrid spoke with a smile, reaching up she ruffled his hair, the nine year old ducked his head with a shy smile.

"Right, sorry Mis- I mean Mom." Peter smiled sheepishly, setting the bowls on the counter.

Still bouncing, Emma pulled on Regina's hand, "Mama, we has ice cweam _now_?"

Lifting the toddler onto her hip, Regina looked to Ingrid, "Two chocolate cones please."

The brown haired boy quicly garbbed some cones and handed them to the older blonde. Ingrid handed Emma her cone then held the other out to Regina. The brunette was getting some money out of her wallet, but Ingrid stopped her.

"This one is the house, for my first customers." Ingrid said with a small grin. Regina tilted her head slightly, looking closely into the other woman's eyes. She took the cone, her fingers brushing the older blondes.

Emma giggled Peter had come around the counter with some napkins. He was tickling Emma's side. The young boy handed the little blonde the napkins. Emma grinned widely, leaning out to tap his nose with her ice cream.

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thank you for reading! :D**


	3. Getting To Know

**This is the longest chapter I have ever written for ANYTHING. I'm soo tired now. X{D**

 **I changed bit of Ingrid's backstory to fit with her being Peter's adopted mom and in Storybrooke. I had someone ask if she's after Emma for the same reasons in the show, and the answer is no. She is not after Emma to make her her sister.**

 **I hope you enjoy! :{)**

 **Disclaimer: Sadly I do not own OUAT or any of its characters.**

 **SQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 3-**

Grahram stood, leaning against his cruiser, outside Storybrooke daycare. Parents and their children streamed out through the doors. Shiny blonde curls bounced among the mass of children.

"Gwaham!" The toddler ran up to him grinning, "Hi Uncle Gwaham! Why you here? Where Mama?" Emma tilted her head to the side, peering up at the sheriff, little hands resting on her hips.

The blue eyed sheriff pushed himself off the car. Chuckling under his breath, he pulled the car door open for her. "Your Mother sent me. She had to stay at the office and finish up some paperwork."

She climbed into the car, a cheshire cat grin spread across her face. "Uncle Gwaham?" the tiny blonde asked sweetly.

"Yes Emma?" Graham quickly glaced back at her in the mirror.

"Can we gets ice cweam? Peese, Uncle Gwaham!"

"I don't know Emma. Regina is expecting me to bring you to her office. And I don't believe that includes a detour to get sweets."

"Peese!" Emma pouted, eyes filling with tears, "Mama lets me has ice cweam."

He sighed softly, blue eyes meeting small blue-green in the reflection. Hesitantly Graham said, "Alright." The blonde danced in her seat, giggling. "But you can only get one scoop. Okay? Regina would have my head if I let you have any more than that."

SQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Peter stood next to the counter helping Ingrid restock the ice cream freezer when the bell above the front door rang signaling that a customer had arrived.

"Peda! Ingwid! Me is here!" The tiny blonde shouted as she ran in. Graham trailed along behind her shaking his head with a smile.

Peter jumped up and ran around the counter, and pulled the excited blonde into a tight hug. Emma bounced clutching the older boy's shirt, "Peda, me here fow ice cweam!And you has to has some to! Me say." The small blonde nodded seriously.

Ingrid crouched next to Emma, handing the smaller blonde a chocolate ice cream cone with a smile. "Hello Emma. It's good to see you."

"Tanks you." Emma said with a bright grin.

Peter grinned sheepishly at the older blonde, "Can I have one too Mom?"

Ingrid sighed, a soft smile curling the corners of her lips, "Of course you can little man. Why don't you and Emma go and sit a one of the tables and I'll bring it to you." She smoothed a hand over the boys brown hair, moving his bangs out of his eyes.

Peter nodded. Taking Emma's free hand he lead her to the closest table and helped her climb up onto the chair. As Ingrid made a cone for her son, Graham pulled a couple dollars out of his pocket and laid them on the counter next to the register.

"Do you want anything?" The blonde woman asked sparing a quick glace up at the sheriff.

"Ah no. No thank you." Graham shook his head with a half smile.

As she handed Peter his ice cream, Ingrid sat on the bench next to the two children, wrapping her arm around her son she rested her hand on Emma's shoulder. Peter leaned his head against the older blonde's chest cuddling into her.

Graham's cell loudly rang causing the small blonde to jump. Peter wrapped his free hand around her smaller one. Grinning up at him she snuggled into his side.

"Hello," the sheriff answered, smiling apologetically at the blonde toddler. "What is it? I...well...I'll be right there." Graham slipped the phone into his pocket.

Ingrid lifted a brow, both pairs of blue eyes met.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"There's an emergency at the Rabbit Hole. I need to go." Graham went to run out the door, turning around he smiled sheepishly, "Do you mind if Emma stays here? I'll tell her mother where she is."

Ingrid's eyes moved down, seeing the younger blonde's wide blue-green eyes staring back at her. Smiling softly, she gently brushed a tiny curl behind Emma's ear.

"It is no problem. Peter and I will keep an eye on her."

SQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQ

Regina signed off on the last peice of paperwork. With a tired sigh, she sat back in her chair closing her eyes. The ticking of the clock echoed through the room.

Pinching the bridge of her nose, the brunette opened her eyes, checking the time. One o'clock.

Regina scowled, Graham was supposed to bring Emma to the office thrity minutes ago. Grabbing the phone she quickly called the scruffy sheriff's cell.

"Storybrooke Police Department" The man readily answered.

"Sheriff. I would like to know why my daughter has not been brought to my office. As I ordered."

"Madame Mayor! I'm so sorry. I meant to call you. I had to deal with a situation with Leroy at the Rabbit Hole. So I left Emma at Any Given Sundae with Ingrid and her son."

The brunette's jaw clenched, "And you didn't think to notify me of that _immediately_ , sheriff. Emma is _my_ daughter. I pay you to keep the people of this town safe. Not knowing where you left my daughter, is _not_ safe."

Graham swallowed hard, "I really am sorry Regina. I was going to call you. But Emma is safe. And from what I could tell, in good hands as well."

"I will be the judge of that sheriff Graham." Regina's scowl deepened as she hung up the phone.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ LineBreak SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"Voooommmm!" Emma was pushing a small yellow bug around the floor. Giggling maniacally she crashed it into Peter's dark green convertable. Laughing the little boy spun his car over, end over end.

He started driving it away, calling over his shoulder, "Gotta catch me Emma!"

The grinning blonde was crawling after him when her brunette mother strolled into the parlor.

"Mama!" Emma bounded over, reaching up with both arms, opening and closing her tiny fists. "Up peese!"

"Hello my darling girl." Regina smiled softly. Gently she picked her daughter up and held her in a tight hug. Emma tucked her head underneath her mama's chin, burrowing into her warmth.

The brunette noticed Ingrid going from table to table, cleaning as she went. Clearing her throat she crouched down setting Emma down in front of her.

Looking the little blonde in the eye she softly said, "Go and play with Peter for a while longer. I have to talk to Miss Fisher about something important. Okay, my little princess?"

Emma pouted, little green-blue eyes staring into her mama's, "Nice Mama. No mean."

Regina smiled softly, "Okay my love. No being mean."

Emma grinned, hugging Regina tightly around the neck, and quicky kissed her on the cheek before running and tackling Peter to the ground in a hug of his own.

Ingrid looked up, a small smile lifting the corner of her lips as Regina approached. "Good afternoon Regina. Are you here to pick up Emma? She is an absolute angel. Peter and I really enjoy having her around."

"As much as I love hearing good things about my daughter, that is not why I came over here."

Ingrid's eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "What do you need then?"

Regina leaned in close, a fluttering settling in the pit of her stomach. She mentally shook herself, _'It's because she could ruin everything,'_ she tried to convince herself, _'She has magic. There is no other reason.'_

Chocolate brown eyes met ice blue, "I know you have magic Miss Fisher. You and your son are not a part of my curse. I want to know why you are here. And I want to know it now."

Ingrid's eyes widened. Clearing her throat she sofltly said, "Why don't we sit down, " The brunette raised an eyebrow. "Please"

The two women sat at a table in the far corner, but where they could keep an eye on the children.

Ingrid tiredly sighed, "When I was younger I had two sisters. I was the only one that had magic. My sisters loved me very much. And I loved them. One day I accidently hit my sister Helga with a blast of magic." Ingrid stopped, closing her tear filled eyes tightly, her hands clenched into fists on the table.

She took a deep calming breath, her voice shaky, she continued, "Helga died. I didn't mean to hurt her. I swear I didn't," she hesitantly lifted her eyes and found soft brown gazing patiently back at her. "My...My other sister Gerda, she found me there next to our sister. S-she feared me. Tried to lock me away in a magical urn. So I couldn't h-hurt anyone else. But I escaped with my magic before she could."

Regina reached out and grasped the blonde's trembling hands in her own. "And Peter?" she gently asked.

The blonde woman genuinely smiled, "My magic had taken me to a village just outside the Enchanted Forrest. I found Peter using his shadow to steal food from the market. He had been caught and was being handed over to some soldiers. They were going to take him to an orphanage at the edge of the village. I don't why I did it, but I posed as his mother. Acting as if he had run off when I wasn't looking. They released him to me with a warning for both of us. And he has been with me ever since."

"That still doesn't explain why you both came here." Regina conjured up a kleenex and passed it over to the blonde.

"I heard about your curse and what this world promised you. I wanted the same chances for Peter and I. I wanted to start over. A chance at happiness for myself, and a good life and happiness for my son." Smiling brightly Ingrid peered over at Emma and Peter driving toy cars all over the floor, chasing each other with wide grins.

Ingrid smiled warmly at Regina, "I believe we both have that now."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thank you for reading! XD**


	4. Quality Time

**Sorry I haven't uploaded a chapter in over two weeks. Sorry! I haven't been feeling that well lately. My eyes have been bothering me, they were burning and ichy and I had a fever. And there was Thanksgiving too so...yeah, sorry.**

 **I hope you enjoy the chapter! :{)**

 **I don't have a beta so all mistakes are my own. I keep forgetting to mention that. ^.^'**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon A Time or any of its characters. :(**

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **-Chapter 4-**

Peter bolted down the stairs his shadow flying ahead of him tossed the brunette boy a peice of toast from the plate on the table. The boy skidded to a stop at the doorway, his phantom of a shadow floated next to him for a moment before melting back into the floor.

"Hey Miss Ing- uh, Mom. Morning!" Peter excitedly greeted the blonde woman, a crooked grin plastered on his face.

Ingrid smiled, her blue eyes sparkling brightly, "Good morning Little Man. Where are you running off to in such a hurry?"

The boy's grin grew, "I'm gonna go and get the shop ready for opening!"

"Well I thought that we might take today off and have a day to wander around town. But if you want to work..." Ingrid trailed off suppressing a smile at the boy's gaping mouth. "I was thinking we could relax and have some fun today. I heard there is a park up the road, and there is the beach. Maybe we could have lunch at the diner as well."

Peter grinned, doing a little dance, and threw his arms around the blonde woman. "Yeah! Can we watch a movie? I can pick the movie, right? And can we get Emma and Miss Regina to come to?"

Ingrid's lips curled up into a small smile, "How about after lunch we call and ask them to join us at the diner. But we can watch movies until lunch. How does that sound to you Little Man?"

The boy's grin grew impossibly wider. Stuffing the piece of toast in his mouth, he latched onto his mother's arm dragging her into their living room with both hands.

Peter handed the blonde woman a movie and turned the tv on. Falling onto the couch, Ingrid pulled the laughing boy down with her. Laying his head on his mom's chest, Peter snuggled into his mom's warm hug.

SQSQSQSQSQSQ Line Break SQSQSQSQSQSQ

"I gots da door Mama!" The small blonde leaned all her weight against the glass door, holding it open for her brunette mother.

Smiling softly, Regina brushed a hand over blonde curls, "Thank you very much my little princess."

The tiny blonde beamed proudly. Grabbing onto the brunette's hand she followed her mother to a booth at the back of the diner.

Climbing onto the booth blue green eyes scanned the diner, "Mama, where Peda and Ingwid? Dey gots to be here, me say so."

"We're a few minutes early sweetheart. They will be here soon. Miss Fisher and I agreed that they would meet us here at eleven forty-five. And it's eleven forty-two now. You won't have to wait long." Regina gently kissed the pouting blonde's forehead, and wrapped an arm around her daughter's shoulders.

A few moments later the bell above the door rang, signaling that someone was coming in. Ingrid strolled in, Peter following closely behind her.

The small blonde stood in the booth and waved, "We ober here!"

"Sit down Emma. You are not supposed to stand in the booth baby." Regina gently pulled the toddler back down into the booth.

"Sowwy Mama." Emma smiled shyly.

The boy hopped into the seat across from the small blonde. Grinning brightly he greeted the two. The older blonde slid in next to him.

"Hello Emma," Blue eyes met brown across the table, "Hello Regina. You haven't been waiting long have you?" Ingrid's eyebrows scrunched up, the corner of her lips dropped into a slight frown.

"No, we arrived just before you did dear. We weren't waiting long."

The blonde smiled brightly at the younger woman. Regina found herself unable to look away. A warm feeling settled in her chest as the corners of her lips lifted into a tentative smile.

Peter helped Emma color in the notebook Regina brought, keeping them entertained until their meals arrived.

The ketchup from her fries stuck to the corner of Ingrid's mouth. The older blonde heard tiny giggles from across the table. Glancing up, she saw the smaller blonde staring up at her, her nose scrunched up cutely, she giggled again. Peter coughed trying and failing to cover up his laugh.

Looking back and forth between the two giggle-happy children, the blue eyed woman raised her eyebrows, "What is so funny? The two of you sound like a pair of hyenas."

Regina chuckled under her breath. Shaking her head the brunette raised an eyebrow, "You have a bit of something there." Regina motioned to the corner of her mouth.

Ingrid wiped the right corner of her mouth. Missing the ketchup entirely.

Smirking, Regina rolled her eyes. The brunette leaned across the table, "Here let me."

Ingrid felt her cheeks grow warm when Regina's soft thumb tenderly brushed the corner of her mouth, causing an explosion of butterfies in the pit of her stomach. The blonde sat frozen in her seat as Regina's hand lingered for a brief moment on her cheek before pulling away.

"There now it's gone." Clearing her throat the brunette pursed her lips. Placing a hand on her stomach she thought, _"There's that fluttering again. I know that Ingrid is not a threat to my curse anymore. So why...?"_ Brown eyes widened, darting up to the blonde sitting across froom her, _"It can't be...No. I can't have feelings for her. I_ can't _. But..."_

Peter confusedly glanced between the women. His dark green eyes lit up in realization, a mischievous grin slowly spread across his face.

Reaching up, Peter grabbed a handful of Ingrid's shirt sleeve and lightly tugged. Blinking rappidly his mother shook herself out of her trance.

"Yes Peter, What do you need?" Ingrid ran her fingers through his soft brown hair, smiling softly at him.

"Can we go to the beach now? Me and Emma are done."

The tiny blonde bounced in the booth a huge grin splitting her face, "Yeah! Me done! Beach Now!

"It's 'Emma and I' Little man, not me and Emma. And sure we can, but it is up to Regina if they can come or not."

"Peese Mama!" "Please Miss Regina?" Both children spoke at the same time.

The brunette sighed. In the corner of her eye she noticed the blonde woman nervously biting her lip. Looking back to her daughter's toothy hopeful grin and Peter's shy smile, she rolled her eyes at herself.

"Okay, we will go to the beach as well."

"Yayyy, we go to da Beach! Tank you Mama." The tiny toddler grinned, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck she quickly kissed the brunette's cheek.

SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ Line Break SQSQSQSQSQSQSQ

Peter ran across the sand stopping once he reached the water. Emma ran after him as fast as her tiny legs could carry her. He crouched examining each and every shell he saw. The tiny blonde leaned against him, hugging his arm.

Watching the older boy Emma tilted her head, her nose scrunched up. "What you doin' Peda?"

"I'm looking for the perfect shell." He turned and grinned softly at Emma. "I'm gonna find the perfect one to give to my Mom." The brown haired boy looked over his shoulder at the two mothers strolling toward them.

Blue green eyes widened, Emma looked up at the older boy and quietly said, "Me do dat too. Dat'd make Mama happy. Mama pwetty when she happy."

Peter's lopsided grin grew, "Come on, we can help each other look! Grab some shells and then we'll sort through them for the best ones!"

Emma nodded, a cheerful smile spreading across her face.

Both children crawled around the sand grabbing as many shells as they could and brought them back to where they began.

Regina and Ingrid watched as the kids sorted through the pile of shells, Peter looking closely at each of them and running his fingers over every one. Emma grabbed the nearest ones and decided if they were colorful enough.

"What are they doing?" Regina's arms were crossed across her chest, her head tilted, a soft smirk gracing her lips as she watched her daughter and Peter.

Ingrid chuckled and shook her head, "Your guess is as good as mine."

A few minutes later Peter and Emma were both running over covered in sand and grinning from ear to ear.

Lifting the younger blonde into her arms Regina raised an eyebrow a small amused grin stretching across her face. "You are filthy My Little Princess. And what has the both of you so happy?"

Giggling, Emma shyly burried her face against her mother's neck.

"We were looking for the _most perfect_ shells ever! And we found them!" Opening his hand he held a smooth, twisting, blue and tan shell. "Here Mom, it's for you!" Peter's wide, proud grin was contagious causing Ingrid to smile brightly.

"Thank you _very_ much Little Man. It's beautiful. I absolutly love it." The older blonde ran her finger over the smoothe shell. Reaching up she cupped the boy's cheek and gently kissed his forehead.

Emma leaned back bashfully holding out her tiny hands. "Here Mama, dis for you. Me picked it."

Regina smiled softly, tears filled her eyes as she accepted the small dark red and white ridged shell. Carefully closing her fist around the fragile shell, she lightly kissed the tip of the tiny blonde's nose.

"This is the best gift anyone has ever given me, baby girl. I love you Emma, more than anything."

 **SQSQSQSQSQSQ**

 **Thanks for Reading! X{D**


End file.
